Pyruvate dehydrogenase kinase (also pyruvate dehydrogenase complex kinase, PDC kinase, or PDHK) is a kinase enzyme which acts to inactivate the enzyme pyruvate dehydrogenase by phosphorylating it using ATP.
PDHK thus participates in the regulation of the pyruvate dehydrogenase complex of which pyruvate dehydrogenase is the first component. Both PDHK and the pyruvate dehydrogenase complex are located in the mitochondrial matrix of eukaryotes. The complex acts to convert pyruvate (a product of glycolysis in the cytosol) to acetyl-coA, which is then oxidized in the mitochondria to produce energy, in the citric acid cycle. By downregulating the activity of this complex, PDHK will decrease the oxidation of pyruvate in mitochondria and increase the conversion of pyruvate to lactate in the cytosol.
The opposite action of PDHK, namely the dephosphorylation and activation of pyruvate dehydrogenase, is catalyzed by a phosphoprotein phosphatase called pyruvate dehydrogenase phosphatase.
(Pyruvate dehydrogenase kinase should not be confused with Phosphoinositide-dependent kinase-1, which is also sometimes known as “PDK1”.)
There are four known isozymes of PDHK in humans: PDHK1-PDHK4.
Some studies have shown that cells that lack insulin (or are insensitive to insulin) overexpress PDHK4. As a result, the pyruvate formed from glycolysis cannot be oxidized which leads to hyperglycaemia due to the fact that glucose in the blood cannot be used efficiently. Therefore several drugs target PDHK4 hoping to treat type II diabetes.
PDHK1 has shown to have increased activity in hypoxic cancer cells due to the presence of HIF-1. PDHK1 shunts pyruvate away from the citric acid cycle and keeps the hypoxic cell alive. Therefore, PDHK1 inhibition has been suggested as an antitumor therapy since PDHK1 prevents apoptosis in these cancerous cells. Similarly, PDHK3 has been shown to be overexpressed in colon cancer cell lines. Three proposed inhibitors are AZD7545 and dichloroacetate which both bind to PDHK1, and Radicicol which binds to PDHK3.
Increasing PDC in the active form by inhibiting PDHK activity is a drug target for diabetes, heart disease and cancer.
EP 2 345 629 A1 discloses PDHK inhibitors which are considered to be useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of diseases relating to glucose utilization disorder, for example, diabetes (e.g., type 1 diabetes, type 2 diabetes etc.), insulin resistance syndrome, metabolic syndrome, hyperglycemia and hyperlactacidemia. In addition, a PDHK inhibitor is considered to be useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of diabetic complications (e.g., neuropathy, retinopathy, nephropathy, cataract etc.). Furthermore, a PDHK inhibitor is considered to be useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of diseases caused by limited energy substrate supply to the tissues, for example, cardiac failure, cardiomyopathy, myocardial ischemia, dyslipidemia and atherosclerosis. Additionally, a PDHK inhibitor is considered to be useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of cerebral ischemia or cerebral apoplexy. Moreover, a PDHK inhibitor is considered to be useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of mitochondrial disease, mitochondrial encephalomyopathy, cancer and the like.
Also, it is considered to be useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of pulmonary hypertension.